<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【薄樱鬼CP12小时】风千 by UnSospiro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877810">【薄樱鬼CP12小时】风千</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSospiro/pseuds/UnSospiro'>UnSospiro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hakuouki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnSospiro/pseuds/UnSospiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>风间千景x雪村千鹤<br/>刚入坑不久昨天才打通华之章二周目的超级萌新，赶上活动来产粮x<br/>千鹤第一人称，时间是华之章风间篇终章后<br/>超级ooc的小短打</p>
<p>*ao3补档，发布时间2020/09/19</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazama Chikage/Yukimura Chizuru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【薄樱鬼CP12小时】风千</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>风间千景x雪村千鹤<br/>刚入坑不久昨天才打通华之章二周目的超级萌新，赶上活动来产粮x<br/>千鹤第一人称，时间是华之章风间篇终章后<br/>超级ooc的小短打</p>
<p>*ao3补档，发布时间2020/09/19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>战火平歇半年之后，风间先生带我离开了江户。</p>
<p>年关将近的日子，夜里早就下起了雪，清晨还没有被及时打扫掉的雪花就这样松软地、若无其事地堆积在地面上，终于在脚底发出清脆的响声。拂晓的天空仿佛还没有苏醒，昏暗与至静中泛着几乎透明的青灰色，虫声也变得稀稀落落了。空气里似乎弥漫着轻盈的白雾，寒气像是几乎要刺透身上的和服，浸润着每一寸皮肤。</p>
<p>风间先生领着我雪中行走着，我与他保持着小半步的距离，就这样跟在他的身后。</p>
<p>太阳也许要升起了，在遥远的天际无法展示它的全貌，却也已经能看见些微绯红的色彩。积雪的颜色也不再如先前单薄，开始浮现出金黄的光芒。</p>
<p>仅仅走了很短的一段路程，便来到了停着的车前，或许又是在我不知道的时候，风间先生派人安排了马车吧。即使雪已经暂时停歇了，在积雪和这样寒冷的天气里赶路，哪怕双手双脚没有被冻僵，想必也是一件有些辛苦的事情。</p>
<p>我在风间先生的搀扶下上了车，握着他温暖而有力的手，很快他也一道进了车里。在车子承受着进入车厢的重量时，偶尔的摇晃使我的身侧与风间先生相触了一瞬，旋即又迅速分开了。几乎就在风间先生落座后，车子便缓缓移动起来，我有些僵硬地坐直身子，并排与风间先生挤在狭小的车厢里。</p>
<p>像这样两人几乎紧紧地挨着，虽然也早就不是初次了，想起昨天风间先生将我紧紧地搂在怀里，还有口唇相触的温度，好像又令自己感到难以置信起来。我努力试图回忆着接吻的感触，却怎么也想不起来那时究竟是怎样的，明明就发生在不久之前，记忆又像是雾气一般，虚幻飘渺地离散到远处去了。</p>
<p>一言不发中，就连衣料摩擦甚至任何的声响都变得清晰而突兀。车轮碾压过略微积着薄雪的地面，并不平稳地向前行驶着。我盯着窗帘晃动着的缝隙，不自觉地稍稍攥紧了叠着的双手。</p>
<p>“和我这样坐在一起，就这么让你局促不安吗。”正当我望着窗帘边那条细细的白光出神时，风间先生突然开口问道，我回过神来望向他的双眼，他的语调里瞬间又带着几分得意了，“既然将要成为我的妻子，这些小事也该开始熟悉起来了吧。”</p>
<p>“风间先生总是突然说这种话，我明明只是觉得已经很久没有见到风间先生了而已……”</p>
<p>原先想要张口反驳的我，听了那理所当然的腔调，竟然莫名地失去了些底气，只好略带气馁地移开视线。</p>
<p>“还是无法面对我直白地表达心意吗？”然而他一点也没有想要放过我的意思，反而更加直言不讳地向我追问，仿佛根本不像是在蝦夷地那个可靠又体贴的风间先生，或者说，这根本也是他原本的性子，“既然已经愿意和我一起走的话，其实你心里已经很明白，接下来将会怎么样吧。”</p>
<p>他的声音在狭小的空间里显得更加靠近了，低沉而余裕地回旋在耳边，我被他说中了，再不敢抬头看风间先生那张端正的脸。踏上这趟旅途，就意味着今后一直会和风间先生一起生活。最初风间先生想要掳走我的时候，哪怕自己情愿被带走，也并非是出于自己的主动，而现在无论如何都已经不是风间先生强迫我和他离开，而是心甘情愿地依随着他，反而像是让风间先生得了逞。但我并不反感这个有些霸道的风间先生，在心中我深切地明白他的原则和本质，我总是依靠着风间先生，在新选组已经走向终结的世界里，还会有比他更了解我的存在吗？我这样想着，放在膝上的双手突然被人捉去了。</p>
<p>风间先生的手掌包裹着我的手，薄薄的刀茧摩挲过皮肤，我们两人的膝盖也因为身体的角度微微相碰，或许是刚才太阳升起带来了暖意，一时间脸颊上浮现了些微炙热的感觉。我似乎听见了头顶上方他轻轻发出的笑声，正略微感到疑惑而抬头的时候，才发觉那双红色的眼睛已经近在咫尺。</p>
<p>就像是半年前分别时、以及昨天在他的怀中，风间先生吻了我的嘴唇。顿时，我感到胸腔仿佛剧烈跳动起来。风间先生的温热的鼻息洒在我的面颊上，微闭上的双眼金色的睫毛偶尔闪动着，我不知所措地任他亲吻着，尝试般地也闭上了双眼。</p>
<p>我和风间先生的胸口紧紧地贴在一起，火热的体温相互交缠着，几乎都能感到他心脏的跳动。像是要驱逐我内心所有的不安一样，全身都被他的气息彻彻底底地包围。嘴唇上柔软的而温甜的触感，和被全部占满的视线，让我感到了确实的幸福，简直快要融化在这样的拥抱里。</p>
<p>车子偶尔的摇晃，险些要将我和风间先生分开，他不由分说地将我搂的更紧，牢牢地环着我的腰侧，我也用手指更加攥紧了他的和服。或许是天空又开始下雪了，有冰凉的东西落在我的睫毛上，在热烈的亲吻中化成水珠垂挂在原地。</p>
<p>接吻正是一种转瞬即逝的、不可回忆的官能，风间先生轻柔的呼吸，温热的嘴唇，拂过脸颊的发丝，还有此时略微发烫的体温，在不断进行着的瞬间中被我感受，随即不可挽回地逝去。我依偎在他的怀里，难以抑制的依恋和不舍几乎要流下眼泪。</p>
<p>结束后的空气，仿佛已经不是原先的空气，弥漫着清凉而浓厚的眷恋，宛如雾霭一般围绕在周遭。</p>
<p>车轮仍然碾着雪嘎吱作响，摇摇晃晃地向前行驶。似乎像是已经确定过了我的情意，风间先生心满意足地靠在座位的椅背上。我无法做到像他一样气定神闲，将头轻轻侧靠在他的肩上，一起静默着长久地注视着前方。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>